Innocence in Corruption
by Drawberry
Summary: Story between Aoilaughing man And Motoko.Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence in Corruption

(Woot I am back-passes out cookies- yes I am sorry I have been gone some very bad business went on. This is a romance fic between Aoi(the laughing man) and Motoko of Ghost in the Shell. If you do not like the fact Aoi is around 16 and Motoko around 20ish to bad go away. I don't own any of these people blahblahtrademarksblah. This is written at...2:22 AM so please excuse the amazing suck-osity perhaps if I get the time I will fix it but I intend for it to be quite long and each chapter is a different time such as this is one day the other chapter another and so on . The time will of course be explained don't worry. Rated for future chapters .Huzzah the love bunnies are out!)

What would you do if everything was falling apart? How would you feel? It all started when he was younger, wandering for an answer, for help a beacon of light in an ill depressed world. When Aoi stumbled upon something that would fuel himself and Motoko in a hopeful attempt to gain some small grain of truth in a world of despair. Both failing spectactularly. However strong The Laughing Man came across , Aoi was weak . He was a glass doll, sitting on the edge of a table waiting to shatter.

Somehow , someday he will make a difference. When everything is lost and she sits at home alone , Motoko will have something to remember. A little boy with an extraordinary talent . And perhaps just effecting her life was good enough. If one person would be different, maybe he would be ok. And in this would be the downfall, the ultimate weakness of the both of them. For when two people are falling into a pit of despair , they find each other and are truly a catcher in the rye. For when one falls the other will come running.

He was just sitting there, waiting for Motoko surrounded by books. Some of love and romance other of death and mystery, all books in wonderful condition , perhaps his only friends. Among the books and shelves the boy seemed to disappear, the pretty thing hidden from the world trapped in his own despair and grand idea of world change.

"_I could never quite understand it, not until I saw it for my own eyes. It's the Stand Alone Complex. A fatal flaw in humans which we beg to be set apart , copy one another. Copy's made with no original. Now I understand when I have played my part as a vague thread in a never ending story playing like a broken record._"

" **You're a weird little boy you know that?"**

In their contact , a strange thing would happen. An odd feeling of mutual admiration. The sense that respect for each other was prominent and perhaps this was the real start of a very odd romance between a lonesome boy and a lost girl. For within each other they would find comfort. When at night he was sad , remembering everything he lost she was there to protect him from shattering and he would be there for her in return to keep her safe and be her armor. Yes this was the start of love between two people who where the only innocence in corruption.


	2. Chapter 2

(HUZZAH! I am back, thank you to some people not on Fanfiction who wanted me to write some more...so I did at like..9pm on a school night...what homework ...yes well I hope you like it so I dont fail my classes for nothing!yet again romance between a minor and major.I am also going make a yaoi one with aoi and batou or perhaps togusa depends on my mood...oh well. I do not care much about my grammer so...sorry get over it. I am not publishing a book so all flames about OMG UR GRAMMER SUCKORZ!!! with be deleted. Idea's welcome in my email, but please think before you people send me idea's. Hot chocho anyone? Italics for aoi and bold for major) 

Let Me Be Your Armor(assemblage 23)  
-------------------------  
Let me take the fall

Let me take the blame

Let me carry you from hell

To home again.  
-------------------------

**You should see him sometime's...The way he look's at me is heart-wrenching, the boy's eyes filled with lonelyness I wish to fill if only for my own selfish reasons. Do you think I am beeing irrational? Probably, but to see Aoi for who he is, is to be in heaven.  
Aoi's skin is so pale, soft like a porcline doll...with these deep colored eye's watching the world with hate and disapointment...is he disapointed in me too?**

**I want to help him, to hold him gently and sheild him from the world.I saw him once...at the Vocational Aid Center.They had him attached to machines with wire's through his body, he looked like a monster. I had to take him away with me.To keep him safe here...to protect him.**

-------------------------

Let me walk for you

When your legs are weak

Let me find the words for you

When you can't speak

-------------------------

_She took me away, one day she insited it was within my best's intrists and the doctors had to agree.I wasn't going to get better anytime soon.It hurt's sometimes...to lay in bed and feel myself slipping away into something I do not understand.I don't want to leave her, I dont want to be alone anymore Motoko..._

-------------------------  
Let me be your armor

Let me be your shield

Let me take away the pain you feel

Let me be the light

That guides your way through darkest night

Let me be your armor.  
-------------------------

_In all of her coldness, I see something warm and gentle. When she took me away, let me stay here with her, I felt love. Something so pure I was afraid it was fake. Motoko doesn't know how to be fake though, she's my armor, she keep's me warm at night when I am sick and cannot sleep. When I feel weak and scared and sick of all the lie's she will stay with me...telling me kind thing's untill i fall asleep.In return I stay here, watching her as if she where my own to keep.._

-------------------------  
Let me take the blows

That were meant for you

Let me help you the trials

You're going through

Let me keep you safe

From the world outside

Let me wipe away the tears

That fill your eyes

-------------------------

"...Motoko?" _I hate to surprise her like this...but I cannot sleep, my head spin's and my body ache's._

"It's late, and little midget's such as yourself are to be sleeping" **I tease him relentlessly about his height, even though he's growing taller each year, I belive no matter how big he will grow it will be me holding him always**.

Aoi let off a soft blush, shifting on the soles of his feet, standing in his pajama's that seemed to big for his slender frame."I am not a midget...and I cannot sleep again.."

There was the silence between them, when Aoi looked nervous and afraid...fragile and broken, and when Motoko moved to his side to put her hand on his back and guide him back into his bedroom.

-------------------------  
Let me be your armor

Let me be your shield

Let me take away the pain you feel (your armor)  
Let me be the light

That guides your way through darkest night

Let me be your armor.

Let me keep you from

Experience you need

Let me bind you with my selfishness

And greed

-------------------------

"You hardly ever do..." Her voice wasn't harsh or upset, but gentle and almost concerned.

"I know, it's hard to when I dont feel well..."

"Or when you worry your pretty little head off"She sat up against the pillows over the sheets, letting Aoi crawl benith the thick blankets beside her.

"I am not pretty"

Motoko just smiled to herself, knowing the boy was to stuborn to argue, she watched him settle in under the warmth of the convorter.

_I dont' know how she does it...as soon as she is here..I am tired and warm. I feel so safe_

-------------------------  
Let me stifle you

Let me have control

Let me smother

Every aspect of your soul

-------------------------

**He's really rather stuborn, insisting he isn't lovely, he isn't smart and is perfectly ok...when I know it's all a lie. The moment I touch his head, the boy's body calms and he curls up against me. Aoi let's me have him this way you know, just to keep him calm and safe. I dont know why, but I like to touch him...almost to make sure he's real. I stroke his hair away from his face, moving down his neck over his arm and to his hands...just making sure he's real.**

-------------------------  
Let me be your armor

Let me be your shield

Let me take away the pain you feel

Let me be the light

That guides your way through darkest night

-------------------------

**Aoi**

_Motoko_

Let me be your armor.


End file.
